


Unwilling

by SpudtheWood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Unwanted Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpudtheWood/pseuds/SpudtheWood
Summary: you go to the bar with the boys and you get sexually abused and they find you in the morning. You end up pregnant and the reader had decisions to make. Sorry for the bad summary.





	1. The Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that this imagine fic contains rape, please don't read if this is a trigger for you.   
> If you have any thing to add I appreciate any constructive criticism.   
> Again sorry, I have not experienced this so I am sorry for any inequalities.

You Sam and Dean are going out for a beer at the local bar down the road from the motel that you’re all staying at. They are pestering you to hurry up because they know how long it takes you to get ready and believe it or not you did only just kill that witch, you were tired and felt like if you sat down you would most likely fall asleep.

“(Y/N) hurry up we wanna go for a drink at some point today” Dean shouted at you.

Really you despised going to the bars because you were quite attractive and you never did like it when the drunk men would come over and touch your ass. In fact it made you feel self-conscious. Most of the time you sat at the bar frozen in fear, you could handle witches, demons, wendigoes, djinn but you could not physically harm another human.  
What was the point, you spend your whole life trying to save them.

You got ready fast, and slinked on a fitted black dress with tights underneath and a pair of black kitten heels. You didn’t even bother with make-up. You were ready now and on the way out grabbed your small bag with your silver dagger in it, just in-case. You knew the bar was walking distance so you grabbed Sam and Dean and pulled them away from baby figuring it would save gas money if you walked.

“So (Y/N) what’s with the attitude today, you seem angry.” Dean said.

“I’m tired and I really need sleep but I would much rather sleep with the knowledge that you two are ok.” You reply with a yawn.

“Sorry (Y/N) I just fancied a change you know.”

“Dean if you fancied a change why couldn’t we go to like a museum or something it’s always a bar with you.” You whined.

“OK, OK Sorry didn’t mean to offend you, next time it’s your choice” Dean hastily replied.

You approached the bar and immediately wanted to turn around, there were sleaze bags surrounding the place and if Sam or Dean had not have been there you would have just turned around and headed back to the motel.

When you got in Dean immediately took off to get the bartenders number and Sam found a pretty girl with long brown hair to leave with for one night only.  
You sat at the bar alone.

You felt a breath down your neck and then a guy sat next to you, quite scrawny I guess and to be honest he wasn’t the best looking guy in town.

Your hackles immediately raised this guy was a sleaze, all he wanted was to get in your pants and you knew it.

“Hey sweetheart what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone at the bar, I’ll tell you what how ‘bout I buy you a drink huh what d’ya like Hun?” the guy said, his nasally voice bouncing around in your head. “Oh and sweetie the names Shady.”

“Well my name is none of your business and you may not buy me a drink Mr. Shady” you replied adding extra sass to the way you talked.

He reached his arm around your shoulder and twizzled a strand of your hair, you tried to shrug him off but he persisted on having his arm there. “Shady remove your arm from around my shoulder, before I remove your arm.”

“Oh how funny, you think you’re stronger than me you bitch, you will do what I say” he whispered into your ear. He then smiled and pulled your hair not badly enough to pull your head back but badly enough to know he’s not joking around. You smiled, a fake smile, but it was enough to show the barmaid you were happy.

You looked around the bar for Dean or Sam but they had most obviously left especially since the bar maid that you were with was not the one who was working earlier and the girl Sam was flirting with was gone too. 

“Please you don’t know what you are getting yourself into, I’m a hunter” you pleaded.

“You think I didn’t already know that, you however have a thing for not wanting to hurt other humans and everyone knows that because things get around when people kill my family even if my son was a demon, did you really need to kill him!” 

“Oh God what is going on, is this gonna be a revenge killing.”

“Sweetheart no this is gonna be so much worse.”

He picked up your bag and took out the dagger leaving it on the bar.

“You won’t be needing this honey because you won’t kill me because I’m human.”

He gripped your shoulder tight and led you out the bar with him behind you whispering obscenities in your ear. 

Outside the bar he took you round the corner and pinned you to the wall using both arms so that you couldn’t make a dash for it. A tear rolled down your cheek and he just slapped it away. You were terrified but you couldn’t break a promise, not the one you held.

\---‘Flashback’---

“Baby look at me you gotta promise me that when you are hunting you don’t ever kill any humans, and I know that is probably hard to do but you keep this promise for me and if not for me keep it for yourself. I love you baby girl, I love you so much.”

“Mama please don’t leave me, please stay.” 

“Promise me baby.”

“I promise mama.”

The beeping on the monitor slowed and eventually turned into one continuous long beep and you cried then for your mother, she was all you had left, but you knew you needed to leave now or social services would be on to you to give you some other family especially as your mum was the only person left who truly loved you and who was even alive. You cried as you left the hospital eventually running in front of a 67 Chevy Impala and collapsing at the side of the road where you were picked up by the Winchester brothers.  
You knew you had to keep the promise, no matter what.

\---‘Flashback over’---

He pushed his lips against your cheek and slowly pushed his way towards your mouth. You couldn’t help but whimper. He grabbed your breast and kneaded it like bread and you could feel his growing erection. You wished you could pass out. You felt him shimmying your tights down to your thighs along with your underwear. You didn’t want this, you were waiting for someone special. You didn’t want this. He pushed his member inside of you and you had to bite back a scream. You passed out then.

The boys were wondering where you were because it was almost midday and you told them you weren’t gonna leave with anybody from a bar ever. They didn’t even know you were still a virgin. Why would they. But they were still worried you had never been gone this long and to them you were family. They went back to the bar to find your dagger on a table close to the door.  
“Hey honeys, that was left by some girl that came in last night, she left with some fella, I think his name was Shady.” The barmaid said.

“That doesn’t really sound like (Y/N) but if that’s the way it’s gonna be” Dean sounded defeated.

He walked out of the bar taking the dagger and saw an alley way and thought of how she might have just taken the wrong alley way and gone to the wrong motel, so he walked round the corner and saw your body all mangled. Sam who was on his heels immediately ran towards you. 

“(Y/N), (Y/N) wake up, please come on” Sam was shouting.

You shot up with a start and backed away from the boys, eyeing the dagger and immediately recognizing it as yours. You sank down to the floor and cried, wanting only to forget about the night that had been monstrous for you.

“Hey (Y/N) what are you doing here” Sam said softly.

You just sniffled and shook you head at him and he stepped closer touching your arm to get you to follow him to the car and you immediately flinched. He backed away holding up both of his arms. “(Y/N) would you like to come back to the bunker with us” Dean said. You meekly nodded and Sam stepped away from you making sure to be cautious. He let you stand up and you realized how you must look with your tights rolled to your knees, well at least the bastard had enough decency to pull your skirt back down. You shuffled your tights up and walked with a limp, hoping it was small enough for the boys to not notice, and if they did then they didn’t say anything.

You walked in front of the boys and they saw there was blood dripping from the bottom of your skirt.

“Dean she needs a hospital, somethings happened that she won’t talk about and I think I know what it is. Dean I think she’s in shock.” Sam whispered so you couldn’t hear.

“Dude she needs space, not everybody crowding round her touching her, you saw how she was with you.” Dean whispered back.

“She’s bleeding Dean, she needs medical attention before space they can knock her out or something, she could be really hurt.”

“Ok Sam we’ll drive to the hospital before we go back to the bunker tonight” 

You were waiting at the impala and you started to feel dizzy. You mumbled something that made no sense and collapsed. 

“(Y/N)” both the boys shouted at the same time. 

“Sam get her into the back of baby now” Dean ordered.

Sam scrambled you into the impala while Dean warmed baby and opened the passenger side door for Sam. When he made sure you were safe Sam rushed to the passenger side of the car and clambered his large form inside the car.

Dean was immediately speeding as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He had the cops on his case due to speeding and running through several red lights. He carried on until he reached the hospital and pulled in the emergency bar and as quick as they could got out of the car Dean grabbing you from the back seat and leaving Sam to explain to the police. 

Immediately upon entry you were placed on a gurney and wheeled away with the doctors leaving the nurses to talk to Dean.

Sam came back in the hospital with one police officer and Dean beckoned him over. 

“Look nurse Kane we just want to know if she’s ok please.” Dean said.

“Well the first think we did was stabilize her and physically she should be ok at the moment what we need to do is ask you any questions about what happened.” Said the nurse.

“We um well we don’t really know, we went to the bar me and Dean left leaving (Y/N) there we thought she was with a guy” Sam said.

“Was (Y/N) a virgin by any chance because it seems to us that she may have been sexually assaulted and raped, we only need to check for pregnancy” said the nurse sadly.

“Shit, oh shit, she was waiting she told me once that she was waiting, she told me she was waiting, oh god Sam it’s my fault if I hadn’t have wanted to go to a bar in the first place” Dean fretted. 

“Dean this wasn’t you’re doing, it is something that has happened and she will need your help now to get over this when she wakes up. You may go in now.” Said the nurse standing up. They followed the nurse down several corridors and into your room. 

You had woke up with the feeling of warm tears on the back of your hand.

“Dean” you said and he looked up into your eyes. “Take me home, please”.

“(Y/N) we’re not allowed, they have one more test to do.” Dean said sullenly. “The nurses were just waiting for you to wake up.” 

“Dean I just want to be left alone.”

“I know (Y/N) I know.” Dean spoke quietly.

The new nurse came into the room quietly and asked Dean and Sam to leave for just a few moments while she asked you a few questions.

The nurse had to ask questions, it was her job but you didn’t want to answer them.

“(Y/N) I know we have already asked a lot of you today but do you think you could give us a urine sample.” Asked the nurse.

“Well I need to pee anyway but can you tell me why, I thought you did all the tests.”

“We just want to know whether or not you might be pregnant honey.”

“I can do that at home later on, right now I want to go home and sleep in my bed, alone, please nurse.”

“Ok well I think you can go now anyway, but you need to promise me something, don’t ever lose those boys, they were sat at your bed for 3 days until you woke up, we had to bring them food and blankets because they refused to leave.” Said the nurse before leaving to sign you out of the hospital and get you some comfortable clothes. 

When you were dressed the boys came back in and stood by the door, you ran to them and gave them the biggest hug that you possibly could and you could feel the warmth coming from their bodies and hugged them tighter.

You muffled a thank you on both of their shoulders and you led them lead the way to the beloved impala.


	2. Time can tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a pregnancy test and have hard decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again references to a past rape.

Soon you were back home and despite what the nurse had said you started pushing them away, by wanting to be alone all of the time.

“(Y/N) we know that this has got to be hard but we can’t help you until you talk to us, please (Y/N)” Sam was sat on the floor outside your bedroom door, but little did he realize you weren’t even in there, you were sat in a small garden that you had planted yourself that was outside of the bunker. You couldn’t think there when you were in your room the brothers had taken to pestering you to make sure that you were ok, but the more they asked the more you wanted to be let alone. You had told them that and that’s why you were sat here, the boys didn’t even know about your little secret garden, it was hidden well and only Charlie new about it but she was gone now, dead. 

Sam raised his eyebrows when you walked down the corridor, “whoa where have you been, if you weren’t in there then I’ve been talking to your bedroom door.”

“It’s ok Sam we all have our moments, but seriously if I have to hear one more word about what happened and how I need to talk about it I am going to smash your head into the wall and then leave you there. Got it Winchester?” You snapped.

“Hey, I wanna ask you if you wanna go on the next case it’s in Illinois and I don’t fancy going to the Adler planetarium by myself.”

“Oh hell yeah Sam I’ve never been there, but first you get Dean to make me sweet, sugary pancakes. Now.” You barked.

“Dean (Y/N) wants sweet, sugary pancakes.” Sam shouted, Dean walked out of his room with drool down one side of his face and wiped sleepy dust from his eyes all while muttering about getting Cas some new clothes.

Cas walked out from Deans room wearing only his boxers muttering about how he didn’t need any new clothes because he liked to wear Deans.

You and Sam stare wide eyed and look at each other, both of them now realizing what all the racket was in Dean’s room last night.

You sighed, “He may have done the hot and steamy with Cas but he will be more hot and steamy when I set him on fire for not making my pancakes.” You muttered under your breath.  
Sam laughed and set off towards the kitchen.

Today was the day you were gonna be brave and take the pregnancy test, you hadn’t told the brothers but to them you were more chipper than usual they just let you be. You didn’t want them to know.

You hadn’t suffered with any of the symptoms so you were confident that you weren’t pregnant.

You went into the bathroom after eating your pancakes and your hands shook as you took the test out of the box. You peed on the stick and waited the full 5 minutes. Pregnant, not pregnant you couldn’t read it because your eyes filled with tears. When you calmed you read the test. Pregnant. You couldn’t believe it you were so sure that you weren’t. You knew you couldn’t tell Sam or Dean so you shoved the test up your sleeve and walked to your room. You weren’t expecting Sam to be stood in front of your bedroom door. He gathered you up into a hug when he saw your tears and you felt the test slipping from your sleeve. It dropped on the floor with a thud.

“(Y/N) what’s this” he said picking the test up and looking at it. You saw the moment it registered in his head, his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes flickered from you to the test back to you again. 

“Sam please don’t tell Dean.”

“Don’t tell me what (Y/N)?” Dean said coming round the corner and Sam quickly put the test behind his back. “Watcha hiding there Sammy?”

“Dean don’t please. Just don’t. I don’t want to lose your respect please” 

“Hey, hey it’s ok you will always have my respect.” Dean quickly sobered up his attitude and you nodded at Sam.

“Dean” Sam spoke up taking the test from behind his back.

You let out a sob, you didn’t want this.

“Wait are you pregnant, babe is OK I swear down we can get through this, you just tell us what you’re going to do.” Dean said looking up at you with sympathetic eyes. You just couldn’t stop crying, and you looked up at both of them before running away from them both and running straight to your secret garden.

You sat down and thought about this but you had already made up your mind. You had to keep this baby. This thing inside of you was still a human and you couldn’t kill a human.

“(Y/N), we are setting of on the hunt in a few hours are you still coming” Dean shouted with the hopes you would hear him.

You snuck back into the bunker. You were going to enjoy this hunt.

You packed all of your stuff into your purple duffle bag and sat on the hood of the impala waiting for Dean and Sam to hurry up.

When you were waiting you thought back to that night when they had left you alone, you didn’t want that to happen again. This time you were vulnerable, this time it wasn’t just you it was you and your unborn child.

First you wanted a trip to the hospital just to make sure and to see how far along you were.

“Sam, Dean I am ready to go.” You shouted.

Dean and Sam stumbled into the garage. 

“(Y/N) we’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Sam panted.

“Well you found me now hurry up we need to get to Illinois oh and I um, well I wouldn’t mind going for a drop in at the nearest hospital please.” You said gradually getting quieter.

“Yeah ok we can do that, here you get in the car” Dean said throwing the keys for the impala at you before going to get his stuff.

You got in the car trying not to cry, you had never felt so weak. 

All of you were on the road now on the way to the nearest hospital. You were in the back seat tears trying to force themselves out of your eyes, so you closed your eyes in the hopes that it would help. It didn’t help. One stray tear escaped and Sam noticed. 

“Hey, hey (Y/N) don’t cry, please everything’s going to be alright.” Sam tried to reassure you but you let the flood of tears out and sobbed into your hands.

“This was never supposed to happen Sam, I was supposed to be the strong one, now you walk on eggshells around me as if I would break if you handle me too hard, Sam I accept what happened to me can’t I just get on with my life without constant reminder of that goddamned night. Its ok now I have another life inside of me but I can’t help but feel that this child is just going to remind me of that night.” You broke down.

Dean had pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and was looking back at you with sympathy before getting out of the car and joining you in the back seat of the impala, Sam followed suit. They both hugged you in the back seat until you calmed down enough to be able to go to the hospital. You arrived at the reception desk and asked if you could see a doctor as you thought you might be pregnant. The lady at the desk looked up, took in your ragged appearance and said that she could fit you in in about 20 minutes. 

The wait was awful but the moment the nurse shouted your name was worse. You wouldn’t cry. You asked Dean and Sam to stay outside. 

When you entered the room the nurse asked you if you were ok and why you didn’t ask the father in here with you.

“Well nurse I am fine but I don’t want to know who the father is, all I know is that he is some sleaze who thinks he can get away.” You snapped.

 

“Sorry miss I thought one of the boys out there was the father, forgive my rudeness.” The nurse said quickly her face reddening with embarrassment. The nurse left the room leaving you with the doctor.  
“Don’t mind my new nurse, she’s still learning because she’s a student.” The doctor said. “Now let’s get started shall we.” 

You walked out the room tears already formed in your eyes. Three months along, you had suspected as much seen as that was when it happened. You couldn’t believe that you were pregnant, you hadn’t even had any symptoms, and you knew the possibilities though you didn’t want to believe them.

You knew what you had to do now.

You had to hunt. You just wanted life to carry on the way it was until you couldn’t because of risk to the baby. 

This was it, you wouldn’t let some nasty sleaze bag ruin your life.


End file.
